Melancholic Melody
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Based on the different Genres of music. About a classical family, with a punk rock daughter, who falls inlove with a mysterious, gothic boy. (I stink at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

This is a story about.....  
  
a classical family  
  
in a modern town  
  
with a punk-rock daughter  
  
who is in love with a mysterious gothic man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WIth so many types of music in the world today-modern, new age, classical, gospel, contemporary, rock, punk/punk rock, etc- I was inspired to write a story that showed the differences in the views, yet how they are all related to one another.  
  
Anyways, this chapter may be short, but that's how it is....I am more prone to write a fluffy short chapter, or a really boring long chapter....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter I : Bargaining with the Enemy  
  
"Kagome dear," her mother called, "...How was school today?"  
  
'Dang it.' she thought as her body was frozen solid on the steps. Her mother had hearing like an elephant. "Fine 'mother'."  
  
"Really?" Kagome froze again on the path to her room. She knew exactly what was coming next. "And how was chemistry class?"  
  
She sighed. "Great..."  
  
"You don't sound so sincere..." by this time, her mother had gotten off the luxury sofa-chair and was walking her way. "Could it have anything to do with the phone call I received from Mr. Tokushi?"  
  
'Damn those teachers...'  
  
"Dear, you know how I feel about lying..."  
  
"I know mother..- no lying to you or father, or to anyone important, unless it is absolutely unevitable." Kagome quoted her mother's words she had heard hundreds of times before.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had a stern look on her petite visage. "Why did you skip school, again for the sixth time this semester? You know how important your education is..."  
  
'Maybe to you....I don't care for it myself...'  
  
"Now, we must break you from skipping one way or another...." Her mother began to think of ways to punish her daughter. "I know... the perfect thing."  
  
Kagome was momentarily scared. But this was her mother she was thinking of...her mother was a snooty snob...or so she thought, but she thought like a five year old at times.   
  
"No more going with father and I to the Country club."  
  
Kagome grinned iwardly. How could she doubt her mother? "Oh, no mother, please!" she faked. In all honesty, she hated it- being around all those preppy brats... Sure she was spoilt, but she didn't show it.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but you aren't going with us for two months."  
  
"Two months!?"  
  
"Do you want to make it three?"  
  
"But mom!"  
  
"Three months. Now go. You're giving me a headache with her temper tantrum."  
  
She snickered inwardly. 'Freedom...from those idiotic preps...for three months? YES!'   
  
She ran up to her room and opened the door, ran and flopped on her bed. "Oh, there's the remote..." she grinned and cut on the tv. At that second, her cell phone went off. She groaned and checked to see who it was. 'Oh, it's Ayumi.' "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kag."  
  
"What's up Yumi?" she sat up.  
  
"'Few of us are going to Club Vain tonight, and I figured you'd want to go."  
  
"Club Vain?! Hell yea!" she said as she fell back on her pillows, a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Great. I'll be there 'bout ten, k?"   
  
"Yep." she said, "See ya then."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Matane ne."  
  
*click*  
  
'I know 'mother dear' won't like the idea...but what they don't know, won't hurt me..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got the title from the beginning of the story, where she acts like she's upset...you know, the country club thing. Anyways, the next should be up soon...no promises though. 


	2. Chapter II

I'm glad everyone liked chapter one so well. Well, here's the second chapter. Enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter II : Shooting Stars and a Glistening Sky  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Kagome," came a quiet knock at her bedroom door, "May I come in for a minute?"  
  
"Sure Yuna. Something wrong?"  
  
"No Miss Kagome...demo.."  
  
"Yuna, you can drop the 'miss Kagome' act...my parents aren't up here..."  
  
"R.right. Kagome, do you know someone by the name of Koga Kogal?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I ran into him while doing my daily errands and...." Yuna's facce pinked slightly.   
  
Kagome sat straight up. 'Oh.Ooooh.... Go Yuna! You 'actually' have a crush on someone."  
  
"W...well....Yes...." Yuna's eyes shone with a flicker of hope, yet the darkness of dispair.   
  
"You like him, so what's the problem?"  
  
"You...you don't see anything wrong with it?"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "With what?"  
  
"He's a...a high class, or classical guy.. My family is middle class."  
  
"Of course not. You can't help who your heart falls in like or love with, and there's nothing you can do to change your feelings."  
  
"Oh K...Miss Kagome! Thank you so much!" Yuna hugged her friend and mistress, then whispered. 'You're parents are close by...better be careful.'  
  
She pulled away and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Knock knock." came her father's voice.   
  
Kagome sighed. "It's open."  
  
"Dearest, WHy on earth did you skip school again?"  
  
"Because," she stated. Yuna quietly tiptoed out of the room. "I felt like it."  
  
"That's not a good enough reason."  
  
"School's boring. That's it. SO if you don't mind.."  
  
"Darling, you know we want you to be happy in life.."  
  
'Oh boy here it comes.....'  
  
"That's why we put you in one of the most elite private schools.."  
  
'Really? I thought it was to make my life hell....'  
  
"So, why can't you just be a good little girl and go to class?"  
  
"Sure..whatever."  
  
"Good. Glad you understand. Now ...we're going to be gone the weekend. We've arranged a nanny."  
  
'O.o' I'm NOT a freakin' kid!'  
  
"Do as she says and be good."  
  
"Good? Heh.." she mumbled.  
  
"Ready to go dear?"  
  
"Yes..we were just finishing up."  
  
  
  
"Great."  
  
  
  
"Bye honey."  
  
"Bye dearest. Kiss kiss." her parent's said as her father exited her room and their footsteps were to be heard going down stairs.  
  
"Time to party..."  
  
She picked up her cell phone and dialed Ayumi's number. "Yo." came her voice.  
  
"Yumi, change of plans......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shower, happy as she could be. 'Tonight's going to be great.....'  
  
The nanny had already gotten there. She was an elderly lady, named Kaede. She was a sweet woman and easy going. There was one thing-she couldn't stay awake long, or late for that matter.  
  
Now, if only she could pull the rest off..maybe without a hitch.  
  
'She's in the guest room...so...we could use the indoor party room. It's on the other side of the house.'  
  
Ayumi offered to call up the rest of their friends, plus tons of other people and tell them that there's a party at the Higurashi residence. She was to even call Koga for Yuna.  
  
She slipped on her baggiest black jean overalls, letting the straps hang down, then slipped on a burgandy top with bell-bottom sleeves and zippers atop them, along with a zipper down the front and back. She then pulled one strap over her shoulder.   
  
Next was her accessories. She wasn't a prep by far, but she still loved jewelry as most girls do. She slipped a chain leash through the loops on the overalls and hooked them together in the front. She picked up her black fish net armwarmer and slipped them on along with a chain bracelet, a dog collar and lock, and her spike cuff ring.  
  
Her hair was pulled up into two high buns with streaks of burgandy and silver glistening through them.  
  
Yuna knocked on the door and grinned. "You look great Kagome."  
  
  
  
"Thanks. Has anyone gotten here yet?"  
  
"Just Miss Ayumi and0 Haruka. But everything is set up."  
  
"Great. Tell the others they're welcome to join."   
  
"I will." she said as she smiled and left Kagome to finish readying herself.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kaede's room  
  
"That girl.....she doesn't realize who she is, or even what tonight brings.." she said grinning to herself. "There shall be no interference from other sources. I must allow destiny to take it's course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, well I wrote the beginning when I thought I'd actually have a review....oh well. *shrugs* 


	3. Chapter III

^-^ I'm glad people like my story... I wasn't sure how it'd turn out, but I don't care at the moment...anyways...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter III : Nights of Romance and Dancing to the Music of the Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuna opened the door to allow more guests in and turned to see her long-time friend, Kagome, sitting and chatting amoung Ayumi and some other girls, then Kagome's cell phone went off. "Ello?"  
  
"Yo, Kaggie..."  
  
'Oh god it's Hojo...' "Hey."  
  
"Why wasn't I invited to your little party?"  
  
"If I had've wanted a snake like you, I would've gone to the zoo.."  
  
"Ouch Kaggie, that hurt.."  
  
"Look, Hojo, just get to the point. I don't won't allow you to waste any more of my time than you already have."  
  
"Just wanted to tell you that you better watch your back." *Click*  
  
She turned around to see Yuna glancing concernedly at her. She only smiled slightly, and ignored the bubbling feeling of acid in her stomache.  
  
"Hey Kag." came one of her friend's voices, snappig her attention to in front of her.  
  
"Hey Sango. Glad ya came."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it....but uh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sango smacked her boyfriend's hand from crawling any lower down her back. "You might want to check in the corner.."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"His name is InuYasha." the boy chimed in.  
  
"Oh, you mean that new kid who just transferred to our school about a month ago?"  
  
Sango nodded.   
  
"What's he doin'?"  
  
  
  
"He's just..freakish."  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"What? It's the truth..."  
  
  
  
"You didn't have to say it so bluntly."  
  
"Well,"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat and started to walk to where the boy was.   
  
"Hey, move. this room's for talkin, drinkin, and dancin'..not for making out. There's bedrooms up stairs for th-YUNA?!" Kagome's mouth was now draped open at her blushing friend, and her new found love.   
  
"Uuhmm..."  
  
"Come on baby.." Koga persisted, leading her up the steps before she could even say a word.  
  
Once Kagome's frozen face loosened up, she spotted the guy sitting solo in the corner. 'Hmm...long, midnight black hair, black jeans, red top, definately a freak of nature..' she said rolling her eyes. If they thought 'he' was a freak, no telling what they thought of her.  
  
"Hey." she said walking over to him. "Hey, you." she said poking him once or twice. Yet he never looked up, so she desided she had to attempt to converse with him, figuring he was just shy. "You're InuYasha, right?"  
  
"Yes." he nearly whispered.  
  
"Cool. So you enjoyin' the party?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not the type to be around others.."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He looked up at her, and time froze still as she came eye to eye with his lustrious violet eyes. He seemingly was scanning her soul for all knowledge, all secrets, and all hidden desires. She jerked her head away as a cold chill swept up her spine.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" he responded coldly, once again glancing down towards the floor.  
  
  
  
'He..he is freaky..'  
  
'You're just like everyone else.....'  
  
".....Hold up, what in the HELL just happened?!"  
  
"It's called telepathy.. Also you might want to tone your voice down....others are starting to wonder what's going on."  
  
Instead of replying, she simply got up and marched back to her seet, as she disreguarded the thoughts and urge to shiver from the chills sweeping over her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another part of the room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, aren't you..Kagome Higurashi?" came a voice from behind her.  
  
She snapped around to meet georgeous golden copper eyes, and stunning silver hair. "Yyes..I mean, no. I'm Kikyo, her cousin."  
  
"You ..you look remarkably like her." he said as he drew closer, inhailing every scent radiating off her body.  
  
"Is that good, or is that bad?" she said in a low whisper.  
  
"You're beautiful, does that answer the question?" he said as he closed the space between them, pressing his lips to her delicately soft ones. It was if the rest of the room disappeared, and fireworks shot around them, bells rung, and sparks were felt. 'We're ment to be...' she began to think.  
  
'As one..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, there are some Sessh/Kikyo fans out there, so for those of you who like that pairing, there ya go. 


End file.
